Someone To Turn To
by here-not-there
Summary: Why do I call you Uncle Fin and Munch Uncle Munch, but call Elliot Elliot?" "Because one day he might become your Daddy Elliot." Olivia had adopted a 7 year-old girl. How does it change the relationship between her and Elliot? EO. *complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Except for Kara, nothing's mine.**

* * *

Olivia smiled as the passenger side's door opened.

"Hey, thanks for agreeing to having dinner with us," she said as she helped Elliot with the huge pizza box.

"It's always a pleasure to see that little ball of life," Elliot chuckled.

"Maybe sometimes a little too big for her size," she laughed as she started the engine.

Elliot smiled at the thought of having dinner with Kara, the 7 year-old that Olivia adopted a few years ago. She was always hyper and funny when they had dinner, Elliot always wondered if she really ate anything.  
It was awkwardly quiet for a few moments before Elliot broke the silence.

"Liv, is everything alright?"

Olivia took in Elliot's questioning eyes before turning back to face the road.

"Kara's been having…well, trouble at school," she replied with a weary smile, "she knows she's adopted and that her parents died in an accident, but the kids in school are picking on her for it…" Olivia sighed as she turned right. "I just…sometimes I wonder if I'm doing the right thing. I mean, am I too selfish? I brought her into an incomplete home when she could've been brought into one with both parents,"

Elliot took Olivia's hand and gave it a small squeeze, "But no one will love her as much as you do Liv," he said, giving her a warm smile.

Just then, the back seat door opened.

"Elliot!"

"Hello Kara!" Elliot turned to great the little girl, "do you think it's okay if I have dinner with you today?"

Kara's eyes sparkled at the word of Elliot coming around for dinner.

"Well…." she pondered mockingly trying unsuccessfully to hide a smile.

"Please? I brought pizza," Elliot played along, showing off his puppy-dog eyes.

"Is it cheese?"

"Extra cheese,"

"Is it okay, Mommy Livvy?"

Olivia smiled warmly at the young girl, "It's your call, K,"

Kara bounced up and down in the backseat excitedly.

"Guess what Elliot? Mommy Livvy bought me a new doll yesterday!"

"Really? Is it better than the one I gave you last week?" Elliot loved Kara and to Olivia's dismay, showered her with gifts as if she hadn't received enough from Munch, Fin, Cragen and Olivia herself.

"Tara, the one Mommy Livvy bought me can talk and Kristy, the one you gave me, can grow her hair so they're both really really cool," Kara analyzed from the insights of a 7 year-old.

The little chatterbox continued rambling on and on about her dolls. Elliot was an equally good audience, ooh-ing and ahh-ing in all the right places.

Olivia smiled at the image in the rear-view mirror, Kara adored Elliot and Elliot loved her like she was his own child. And for as much as Olivia knew, Elliot was the closest thing to a father figure that Kara ever had.

* * *

**Sooooo......whatcha guys think? Should I continue? reply reply! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Except for Kara, nothing's mine! **

* * *

It was half past nine when Kara started yawning.

"Kara honey, it's way past your bedtime. Let's get you to bed," said Olivia as she started to move to the couch that was occupied by a semi-unconscious Kara in Elliot's lap.

"No…I'm no-" Kara's sentence was interrupted by the yawn that she unsuccessfully tried to hold back.

Elliot chuckled lightly and nodded when he caught Olivia' pleading look.

"Come on lil' K, you can show me your room,"

"But you'll have to…story…"

Olivia smiled as she watched Elliot carry Kara upstairs. Kara was attached to Elliot like superglue and Olivia wouldn't like to have it any other way. Elliot was a great father of five, her partner for over a decade and her best friend.

She got up and started to clean up the messy plates.

"You want any help?"

Olivia turned to find Elliot leaning on the living room doorway frame.

"That was quick. What story did you tell her this time?" she asked, handing him the plates.

"Nada. She was dead asleep before I could even tuck her in," the both of them chuckled.

The following steps of doing the dishes and tidying up the mess in the living room was already a routine after too many times.

"So what do you want to watch?" Elliot asked as they headed back into the living room.

"If I remember correctly, it's your turn to pick the movie," It was also routine that Elliot would stay for a movie after his visits.

Elliot laughed, "Aw Liv, you might as well just pick the movie. It'll save you some time from battering me until I surrender,"

Olivia mockingly let out a sound of protest but headed towards the DVD cabinet. Elliot let out a groan when he saw the DVD Olivia pulled out.

"Please Liv, not Moulin Rouge again!" he pleaded, hoping that his partner would take mercy on him.

"Fine, what do you want to watch then?"

"How about act-…comedy?" he quickly corrected himself when he saw the look in her eyes. Olivia turned back to the cabinet, rummaging for something that wouldn't torture Elliot.

"How about this?" she said as she straightened up.

Elliot took over the case.

"Click?" Elliot lifted a brow, "Nice to know you have something that doesn't torture me," he laughed as he put the disk into the player.

"I'm always telling you to bring your own disk in but you never seem to listen," she lightly grumbled as she plopped down on the couch beside Elliot.

"You have a DVD collection that we could never finish by the rate you're expanding it. So whatever I bring might be stocked in there. I mean, you don't even know what you have in there,"

Olivia playfully swatted Elliot's arm.

"As much as I don't want to admit it, you do have a point there," she chuckled.

It was halfway through the movie when Elliot realized that his arm had fallen asleep. He was about to move when he realized that Olivia was the reason, she had fallen asleep.

He didn't dare move. He didn't want to wake her. Elliot looked at her tenderly; she had been through so much. Being a single mother wasn't easy, especially with what she had to face everyday at work. He was there for her every time she asked him to, but Elliot knew that most of the time, Olivia was too stubborn to ask.

Elliot pressed the mute button before carefully shifting into a position that wouldn't end up in back-pains in the morning. He smiled warmly, Olivia slept like a child, always clutching something in her hands. Today it was his shirt. Elliot tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear before he drifted off.

* * *

**Reviews make me happy so please review! **

**And if I'm happy enough, I'll update sooner!! *wink wink***


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't think I've thanked you guys for all the reviews so thanks! They really cheer me up and it's a great motivation to keep on writing. *hint hint***

**Anywayz, along with the show! **

**Disclaimer: Only Kara is mine...bummer.**

* * *

"Mommy Liv? Elliot?"

Kara stood in front of the couch, staring at the pair in front of her. Olivia's head was rested on Elliot's chest, her fingers intertwined in his shirt with her legs curled up beneath her. Olivia looked quite comfortable while Elliot was a whole other story. His head rested in an awkward angle on the back of the too-small couch while his arms were loosely draped around Olivia's waist.

Kara found the situation quite amusing, but was getting quite bored just staring at them. After a few minutes of pondering whether to wake them up or not, Kara decided she was too hungry and the lifeless pair had had enough rest. She gently nudged Elliot's arm.

"Elliot?"

He stirred and let out a soft groan before opening his eyes.

"Hey lil' K," he mumbled, shifting a bit.

Both Elliot and Kara grinned when Olivia mumbled something that sounded like "No move…sleep…"

"Mommy Liv ALWAYS needs her coffee before she talks right," Kara informed Elliot with a dramatic sigh. Elliot chuckled while he softly shook Olivia.

"Liv…Livvy, wake up. It's already 7:45,"

Olivia swatted aimlessly at Elliot. A small growl at the back of her throat threw Kara into a laughing fit. Kara always loved to see her two favorite people in the world get together and act like babies. It made her feel like a grown-up.

Olivia, on the other hand, was still desperately trying to get another 5 minutes of peace but finally realized that her stubborn partner wasn't going to indulge her in that. She lifted a hand over her eyes, trying to cover the light that was peeking in from between the curtains. She blinked a few times before meeting Elliot's warm gaze.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty," he cooed as he swept her bangs out of her eyes. Olivia's cheeks immediately involuntarily flushed up under Elliot's soft touch. She mumbled something incoherent before she managed to croak out "coffee" as she shifted into a sitting position besides Elliot.

Elliot stretched out a hand in front of Kara, "Come on K, help me up so we can raise Livvie from the dead."

Kara was in fits of laughter as she tried to haul Elliot out of the couch.

"You're too big! I'm too little!" Kara giggled as she finally slid Elliot off the couch.

Elliot laughed along. He loved kids. He had his own, but they claimed they were too old to play along with their father.

Elliot made his way to Olivia's kitchen with Kara skipping happily besides him.

"You know what Elliot? Our teacher Ms. Canterbury says that breakfast is the most important meal of the day and that we should have a healthy breakfast. But Mommy Liv never has anything more than a cup of coffee. Oh, but she sometimes has a chocolate chip cookie," she added, "Is that healthy?"

Elliot picked Kara up and set her on the counter so their eyes would meet. He pretended to think for a while, "Well…No not really. But do you want to help me make a delicious and healthier breakfast for Liv?"

Elliot laughed at the bobbing head in front of him.

"Let's make pancakes with lots and lots of fruits on them. What do you think?"

"Could we have strawberries?"

"Course."

Elliot helped Kara off the counter and let her rummage the fridge for whatever she wanted to top the pancakes while he started the morning coffee.

Olivia woke up after a while. Something wasn't right. Her back was stiff and she wasn't on her bed. Kara wasn't singing like she always did in the morning. Olivia could never get how Kara could be such an early bird when she a zombie in the morning.

She stretched her arms and took a deep breath, wanting to fill her lungs with the smell of pancakes…huh? A confused look crossed Olivia's face. Determined to find out the source of the smell, she got up and made a beeline for the kitchen.

A smile met Olivia's lips when she saw the sight in front of her. Her two favorite people in the world were having fun in the kitchen while what looked like trying to whip up breakfast. A chuckle escaped her lips.

The pair whipped their heads around to find Olivia leaning on the door frame with a wide smile on her face.

"Mommy Liv!"

Olivia let out a small "Oof!" when the little ball of energy crashed right into her.

"Morning Kara," Olivia planted a light kiss on the top of her daughter's head, "What have you been doing all morning?"

"I helped Elliot make pancakes! And he let me try some of the batter, too!"

"I can see that from your face," Olivia laughed as she wiped some batter off of Kara's cheek. "Hmm, very good Kara!" she said licking her finger clean.

Kara squealed with delight before turning to face Elliot.

"Are the pancakes done Elliot?"

Elliot grinned when he saw both the girls looking at him. Even though they didn't have any physical resemblance, but they looked so right together. They were both easy to be with and could make him forget his troubles without any effort. He smiled as he flipped the rest of the pancakes into the plates waiting.

"Now Kara, I think it's time to lead Livvie to her seat and enjoy her breakfast," he said as he set three plates of pancakes on the table, each covered with berries of all kinds.

Olivia awed at the dishes in front of her before she looked up at Elliot with astonishment all over her face.

"I didn't know you could cook," she said taking a bite.

"Cooking is just one of my many qualities," Elliot laughed.

"I'll give you credit for that," Olivia replied, "I can't remember the last time I actually had a real breakfast." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, Kara told me that," Elliot said glancing at Kara who was happily rearranging the berries on her pancakes, "She loves you Liv," he added softly.

Olivia met Elliot's intense gaze, "Yeah, I know."

They were interrupted by Kara's delighted squeal.

"Mommy Liv! Elliot! Look! It's a smiley face!"

* * *

**This one was a longer chapter. Not that i see you guys complaining...**

**See the green button? You are edging to click it. I know you are. **

**What are you still waiting for? Click it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all of those who replied and added alerts! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Grr! Nothing's mine! Happy?**

* * *

"Unfcle Munfh! Uncfle Fin!"

"Hey, wassup Kara?" Fin laughed as he greeted the young girl with a high five.

"Back at 'cha, Tufuola!" giggled Kara slapping Fin's hand.

Munch and the team laughed at the pair. They had their own special way of greeting each other. Even if Kara could never pronounce Fin's last name.

Kara's attention was soon caught by the lanky detective that was across from her Uncle Fin.

"Hi Unfcle Munfh!"

Munch, who wasn't usually the touchy touchy type, looked down at his legs, which now was Kara's clinging thing. A small smile touched the corner of his lips when he lifted Kara into his arms.

"I thought I was your 'Uncle Munch', not 'Unfcle Munfh'."

Kara giggled. "I lost my tooth yesterday!" Kara opened her mouth wide to show her two favorite uncles in the world her new discovery.

"Hi Mommy Livvy!" Kara waved excitedly at Olivia who just came in the squad room.

"It's be very nice if you waited for me K," Olivia mockingly scholded.

"Okay Mommy Livvy," Kara smiled sweetly.

"Hey, at least she carried her own bag,"

Olivia looked up from her desk. Elliot was there with his feet high up on his desk with an amused look on his face.

"Dickie, for example, would dump his bags in my arms before taking off."

"Glad to know," laughed Olivia

Just then the captain's door opened.

Before any of them could react, Kara was already out of Munch's arms and flinging herself at Cragen.

"Poppy Crafgen!" she shrieked as she collided into the captain.

The whole team burst into laughter at the look on Cragen's face. It finally settled on affection when he realized what was going on. He scooped the flinging bullet into his arms. His brow went up when Kara beamed a full-tooth smile at him.

"Ah ha! So that's why I turned into your 'Poppy Crafgen',"

The team burst into laughter again. It was so easy when Kara was around.

"Okay Kara," said Olivia when the laughter started to die down, "Let's let Poppy Cragen get back to work."

"Okay…" Kara said reluctantly with a small pout on her face. She planted a small kiss on Cragen's face before she scrambled down from Cragen's arms.

"Come on, K. Let's go upstairs and try to do some of that homework of yours," offered Fin.

Olivia smiled as she watched the pair go upstairs hand in hand. The team was always there for her when she needed it, and she was sure that they'd do the same for Kara.

Kara stared at the math problem on front of her. Letting out a small sigh, she decided that there wasn't any way she could learn how to solve it in the next minute so she put her pen down.

"Unfcle Fin?"

Fin glanced up from his paperwork to find big brown eyes staring at him.

"Yes K?"

"It's okay that I call you Unfcle Fin when you're not really my unfcle, right?"

"'Course."

"And it's okay with Unfcle Munfh?"

"I think he's more than happy that you call him Uncle Munch,"

"And Poppy Crafgen?"

"Well, to him, you're pretty much his grand daughter," Fin replied with an assuring smile.

Kara thought about his words for a minute.

"Then why do I call Elliot Elliot instead of Unfcle Elliot?"

_Because someday he might be your 'Daddy Elliot'…_

Fin didn't understand why those two just wouldn't get together already. They have danced around each other for more than a decade and it didn't take a detective to figure that out. Everyone knew they loved each other. Everyone but them.

"Unfcle Fin?"

Fin snapped back into reality. He looked into Kara's questioning eyes. How was he supposed to explain the complexity of Mommy Liv's relationship with Elliot when she didn't even figure it out herself?

"Well…" he started slowly. "Elliot is a very important person to your Mommy Liv."

"But aren't you important, too?"

"Uh…Elliot and I are important to Liv in different ways. You see, Elliot is, uh, Livvie's well, uh, partner in more than a way." Fin quickly added at Kara's confused look. But it'd only confused her more.

"I'm not quite sure K. You could go ask Livvy," Fin said after a while, deciding to throw the ball back to Olivia.

He looked at Kara who went back to struggling with the math problem. Maybe this young life could help reveal what was meant to be since years ago.

* * *

**I know you see the little greet button....**

**please review!! : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this one took longer to update. I was out of town acting as a camp teacher. Hopefully because of that, I'll be able to nail down the 7 year-old personality! **

**The song used in this chapter is "If Ever I Could Love" by the amazing Keith Urban! :)**

**So enjoy! **

**Again, nothing's mine. Not the song, not Elliot, not Olivia....only Kara. **

* * *

"Elliot?"

"Yes, Kara?"

"Do you like Mommy Liv?"

Olivia had asked Elliot to pick Kara up from school. She was caught up in the interrogation of the victim's boyfriend from the teenage rape-homicide.

"Of course I do, K." Elliot answered as he glanced in the back view mirror. Kara met his gaze with big curious eyes.

"Oh. Okay."

Elliot watched Kara shift her gaze to the outside world. She was Olivia's clone in times like this. If you asked her what was wrong, she'd tell you that everything was okay; if you questioned her when she didn't feel like talking, she'd roll her eyes and ignore you for as long as she could. Which was usually a day or so.

Elliot turned up the radio as the light turned green.

_I used to cry out in the middle of the night _

_Baby hold me tight _

_But there was no one beside me when I opened my eyes _

_Now I turn the corner of those days and nights _

_Something inside me changed and I think I might _

_Be starting over _

_I don't wanna run _

_Oh no, cause you might be the one, baby _

_If ever I could love _

_I think it could be with you _

_If ever thought I found somebody so true _

_I wonder if you feel _

_The same way that I do _

_If ever I could love _

_I think it could be with you_

"This is Mommy Liv's favorite song," Kara quipped, "She says it's a song that sings her heart."

Elliot never knew Olivia had a thing for country music. He made a mental note of it while silently scolding himself for not knowing the favorite song of his partner for over a decade.

_You know I can't read your mind love _

_But it seems to me _

_That your heart and mine tonight are _

_Defying gravity _

_There's something so familiar _

_And still so unknown _

_The closer we get I swear it feels like coming home _

_And I'm ready to be brave _

_Oh yea and you look at me say _

_If ever I could love _

_I think it could be with you _

_If ever thought I found somebody so true _

_I wonder if you feel _

_The same way that I do _

_If ever I could love _

_I think it could be with you _

_If ever I could love _

_If ever I could love _

_If ever I could love _

_If ever I could be _

_If ever I could love _

_Oh yeah no way_

Elliot's thoughts unconsciously flipped to those times that were spent with Olivia. He'd never gave a second thought about the way he felt about Olivia. He'd always assumed they were just friends. But after the combo of Kara's question and this song, Elliot started to question himself. Things were unraveling inside.

Elliot never tagged himself as the kind of person that shared personal bonds with other people. But he surprised himself with the close relationship he had with Olivia. She was the one that gave him stability, gave him the courage to go on. He felt like he was where he should've been all his life. He felt at home.

Elliot chuckled lightly at how cliché all that sounded even in his own thoughts.

"What's so funny?" Kara asked, pulling Elliot out of his own little world.

"Nothing," Elliot quickly said, "I was just thinking of the song."

"Oh. Mommy Liv says that sometimes this song says what she'd want to say to…" Kara stopped abruptly like she remembered it was all supposed to be kept a secret.

"To who, K?" Elliot felt something forming inside. Jealousy? Nah, it couldn't be. It was, after all, Olivia's free will to think about guys. Other guys. Right?

"Nobody" Kara said quietly.

_If ever I could love _

_I think it could be with you _

_If ever thought I found somebody so true _

_I wonder if you feel _

_The same way that I do _

_If ever I could love _

_I think it could be with you _

_I was scared to love again _

_Till the day that came _

_When she walked out of my life _

_I got hurt so bad _

_I swear I'd never let another inside this heart of mine _

_But you touch my hand and every plan that I had _

_Disappeared like a fallen star _

_There's a new beginning and I'm moving to the rhythm _

_Of a beating braver heart _

_A braver heart _

_If ever I could love, oh oh _

_If ever I could love, yea yea_

"Kathy." Elliot breathed as he pulled into his parking space. He caught a glimpse of Kara's eyes suddenly clouding in the back view mirror.

"Is everything all right, K?"

Kara just nodded as she climbed out of the Sudan. She silently made her way to the elevator with Elliot in tow.

"Elliot?" Kara softly asked as the elevator doors closed.

He was slightly shocked by the hint of sadness in Kara's usually upbeat voice.

"Yes, honey?"

"You like Mommy Liv, right?"

"Of course."

"I mean do you really really like her?"

Elliot glanced down at the chocolate pools that were fixated on him. He reached down and took her hand in his.

"Livvie means a lot to me. I can't imagine what I'd be like without her."

They both stepped out of the elevator and made their way into the locker room to put down their things.

"Then what about Ms. Kathy?"

Elliot stopped hanging his jacket in midair. Olivia and him rarely talked about Kathy in Kara's presence. Ever since he moved back out again, he didn't feel the need to let old burdens continue to drag on.

"What about Kathy?" Elliot asked wearily.

"Do you still love her?"

"Kara sweetie, can we not…" There was pleading in his voice, an emotion that Kara rarely heard from him.

"No! You hafta tell me! Mommy Livvie has been…" Kara stopped. Tears were building up in her eyes.

"Kara, tell me. What has Livvie been doing?" Elliot asked, his breath stuck somewhere in this air pipe.

Kara squeezed her eyes shut and frantically shook her head.

"No, I can't! Mommy Livvie doesn't know I know."

Kara was already on the verge of breaking down. Elliot knelt down in front of her and wrapped his hands around hers.

"Kara, honey. Look at me." He coaxed, "I love Kathy. No, K, look at me. I love her because she gave me 5 amazing children. You like Maureen and Lizzie, right?"

Kara nodded, her small face stained by tears.

"But as much as I love Kathy," Elliot continued, "that was all in the past. Right now I'm trying to have a new start. Lvvie has been by me for the last 12 years and I'm not ready to let her go. Kara, honey, you have to know that Olivia has and always will be a very very important part of me that I'll never ever let go of. Understand?"

Elliot stared into Kara's eyes, hoping that she would understand his virtual proposal. He never composed his feelings into something understandable before, but today he had successfully composed them to a 7 year-old.

Kara held his gaze. She slightly nodded before she broke into a huge smile.

"Mommy Liv says she's always loved you and always will," Kara beamed as she planted a kiss on Elliot's cheek, "And so do I."

Elliot's heart jumped at Kara's words. Olivia couldn't have meant that literally. Could she?

Elliot slightly shook his head in denial and lifted Kara into his arms. Earning a delighted shriek of giggles.

He was making his way out of the locker room when he remembered.

"Kara," he slightly pulled back so he could meet her eyes, "Everything we just talked about has to be kept a secret, okay? Don't tell a soul. Not Fin, not Munch and especially not…"

"Mommy Liv!"

Elliot looked up in shock. He stiffed a groan. The last person he'd wanted to hear his little speech was standing right there. And clearly judging by the cloud of emotions on her face, she was there long enough to have heard quite a chunk.

"Liv…"

* * *

**Ooh...what's coming up next?**

**Haha, I know you guys want EO soon. I'm working on it. There are still a few spots that need to be smoothed out. **

**Open to any suggestions! Just click the little green button down there.**

**Okay, so this chapter is a bit longer, it took me a while to write so I hope you all like it! :D**

**Please please please review and tell me?**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I took my time to update this chapter. Sorry. It really took longer than I planned to write this scene. So I hope you guys like it. As always, I'm open to suggestions.**

**Oh yes, and I want to thank all of you who reviewed. I'm always happy to see that notification email! You guys always make my day! :D**

**And to answer '001' s question, Elliot IS divorced. I repeat, Elliot IS divorced. Woohoo for Olivia!**

**Okay, enough with me rambling. Let's get the show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: For the 6th time, nothing's mine! Happy?**

* * *

They stared at each other in an awkward silence.

Kara at this moment was still trapped in Elliot's arms. Her eyes ping-ponged between the pair. What were they doing? Where was the spark and the action? They already aced the starting part but what about the rest? They were supposed to suddenly hug each other and then start kissing in tears, completely forgetting her existence until she finally cleared her throat impatiently.

At least that was how things always ended up in the movies. That way, she'd finally get a daddy.

Kara concentrated on Olivia. Maybe if she tried hard enough, Olivia would get the vibe and things would be happily ever after.

_Come on, Mommy Liv. You can do this. You've always wanted to do this…_

Olivia cleared her throat.

_Finally!_

"El,"

_Just say it. Say it._

"There was a new break in the case. Could you…"

"Yeah, sure. No problem." Elliot said, well croaked actually, a little too quickly. He cleared his throat to get his voice back to normal, "I'll uh, meet you downstairs in a minute. I have to grab uh, Kara's homework."

A low growl came out from the space between the two. They looked down and chuckled at what they saw. The expression on the young girl's face was priceless. Her little face scrunched up in frustration, well, it was almost fair to say it was scrunched up in anger.

Olivia made her way across the room to drop a small kiss on the top of her daughter's head, careful to not have any kind of contact with Elliot. Her head was a mess at the moment.

Kara watched Olivia head back downstairs. Before she threw an angry glance at Elliot.

_Boys, you could never count on them for anything._

Elliot shifted Kara in his arms, agitating a bit.

"Well, it looks like you'll have to do some reading," Elliot apologized as he took out her backpack.

Kara rolled her eyes.

_Grown ups. They NEVER get the point.

* * *

_

Fin was at his desk, annoyed by the Mt. Everest of paperwork on his desk. Maybe he could just slip a few onto Munch's desk while he was rambling his latest JFK assassination theory if he was careful enough. Just as Fin was ready to "accidentally" slip his files on Munch's pile, something caught his eye.

He slightly shook his head. Was Olivia blushing? No, that couldn't be right. She never blushed. Not even when he bombed her with questions of her, well, intimate life (which, if he might add, that nothing juicy came up lately). Questions were already cramming Fin's head when another moving red thing came down the stairs.

Grinning mischievously at his conclusion, he nearly burst out laughing when he saw the turmoil on Kara's face. He made his way over to the pair's desk, laughing inwardly thinking that Olivia and Elliot looked like they were busted by the seventh grade love police. Which was probably it if he guessed right.

"Busted, eh?" Fin smirked as he leaned on Olivia's desk.

She gave him a dirty glance before she threw a case folder at him.

"You seem to be free. Why don't you check out the new lead?" Olivia huffed before going to pour herself a cup of coffee. Yup, that was exactly the thing she needed to clear her head.

Fin put on a mask of worry as he watched her leave.

"What's up with her?" he asked, nodding his head towards Olivia.

"Nothing. Don't you have something to do?" Elliot mumbled as he set Kara down.

Fin's eyebrow shot way up in the air. Yup, something was definitely going on. And he'd bet his badge he was right. He flashed Kara a smile. He'd get the whole juicy truth out of her. He was, after all, her favorite uncle, exactly what she needed at the moment.

"Come on Kara, let's leave grumpy Liv and El alone."

Kara gladly took Fin's outstretched hand. She was beyond happy to take a break from the two adults she just learned who didn't turn out to be as smart as she thought.

* * *

"Why the frown?" Fin dropped conversationally when they got to their special corner upstairs.

Kara dumped her things on the couch and looked at Fin mournfully. She let out a sigh before narrating the event, complete with hand gestures and intonation.

"I thought you and Poppy Crafgen said that Mommy Liv and Elliot were the smartest detectives. Even Unfcle Munch said that." Kara said sadly when she finished.

"Well, K. Liv and El _are_ the best and smartest detectives. But sometimes it's hard for people to realize their own situation."

Kara stared at Fin, untying the words in her little brain.

"So," she started slowly, "you're saying that they need help?"

Fin's eyes sparkled. He knew he could count on Kara.

"Well, I do have something in mind…" he said before leaning down to whisper his plan in Kara's ear.

Kara considered his offer for a moment before breaking into a huge smile. She shook Fin's hand enthusiastically.

There was a plan on the go. And fortunately for Olivia and Elliot, it was going to be played out by the two who wouldn't take "no" for an answer.

* * *

**I know, they're _still_ not together. **

**But they will. Soon. I promise. I'm still working on a few details. So look forward to the next chap. **

**Oh yeah, don't forget. Review!! Please?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a little treat for those who have already started school and the ones that are gonna start school. (I'm gonna become a college freshman myself on Sept 14th. Very intimidating...) Back to what I was saying, I do hope that you guys have a nice semester. Or at least survive through it. lol**

**Again, I want to thank all those who reviewed and those who read 'Someone to Turn to' but didn't review (although it'd be wayy cooler if you reviewed *hint*)**

**Oh yeah, and the next chapter could very possibly be the last chapter....**

**So, like always, along with the show. Please please please review! (Am I begging? Nah...) Let's see if we can get to 55 reviews! :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine...Well, I guess Kara and Brennan sorta belong to me.  
**

* * *

"Livia, what's wrong?"

Olivia rubbed her neck. She looked at her best companion and gave her a stressful smile.

"Long day that's all. Don't worry, Bren."

Brennan had been her best friend since high school and she pretty much knew everything there was to know about Olivia and vice versa.

"It's Elliot isn't it?" Brennan asked softly.

Olivia let out a half-hearted chuckle.

"You always have to cut to the chase, don't you?"

Brennan returned her smile but didn't say anything. She knew Olivia too well, you couldn't get her to talk. She had to want to talk.

Brennan looked around the room. They were in Olivia's living room in front of the fire place. Olivia sold her old apartment and got this gorgeous suburb house complete with a fireplace and back/front yard right after the adoption papers came through. Olivia did all this for the adorable daughter of hers.

Olivia's sigh caught Brennan's attention. She was ready to talk.

Olivia told Brennan the whole story, starting form the "dates" they always had after Kara had gone to bed and ending at the awkward moment that took place just a few hours ago.

Brennan listened to Olivia while watching her carefully. She'd gotten Olivia's call asking her to come over after Kara insisted on Elliot talking her out for ice cream. And for the years Brennan had known Olivia, not once was she known for her spontaneous. Brennan knew something was wrong. And it was like she was psychic. The problem? Elliot.

"Why don't you just tell him, Livia?" Brennan asked after Olivia finished.

"I…can't," Olivia hesitated, "what if he doesn't…"

"Doesn't return your feelings?" Brennan finished for her. She reached out her hand and took Olivia's in hers, "Sweetie, from what I hear, I think it's pretty obvious that the feeling's mutual."

"But what about Kara? What if K's not okay with it?"

Brennan laughed, "Oh trust me. She'll do just fine."

Olivia lifted an eyebrow, "And you know this how?"

"Livia honey, you said that K's been picked on for not having a dad, right?"

Olivia nodded.

"And it's fair to say that K adores Elliot, right?"

Olivia nodded again.

"Then what are you worried about?"

"I don't…this is…it's just, well, impossible." Olivia stumbled.

"Why?"

"Cuz…cuz it just is!" Olivia rebutted, frustrated she couldn't pinpoint a reason. She pulled the blanket tighter around her.

"It's gonna be okay, Livia," Brennan gently said after a while, "You're not gonna crash and burn this time."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You've loved Elliot for over a decade now. Don't look at me like that. I know you love him. You wouldn't have loved him for that long if you weren't sure of him."

"But what if I crash?"

"Then me and K will be here for you. I could beat him up if you want to." Brennan offered, "Just give it a try Livia. No harm in doing that."

Olivia stared at her best friend. Brennan did have a point there, but…

"But Bren, we're talking about my best friend, besides you that is, here. I can't just go up to him and tell him he's the reason I cry myself to sleep sometimes. What if he thinks I'm a freak? What if thinks I'm a potential stalker? Then I'll lose my best friend."

There! She'd said it! No way was Brennan able to knock down this defense.

Brennan looked at her best friend curled into a ball in front of the fireplace. Olivia always acted strong no matter in what kind of situation, but every once in a while, she'd let her guard slip. Brennan knew about Olivia's childhood, she knew that it was a major reason she wouldn't let her heart go.

"Livia," Brennan started softly, "There's nothing wrong with wearing your heart on your sleeve. Try not to use your head for a moment and put your heart in overdrive."

"But –"

"Not buts sweetie. Use your heart," Brennan said gently before getting up, "I'm gonna go now."

Olivia nodded and gave her a warmhearted smile

"Just feel it for a moment, okay?"

"Thanks Bren."

"Always." Brennan answered before heading out.

Olivia heard Brennan's voice from the doorway.

"Hey K! How was the fudge ice cream?"

"Awesome! Where's Mommy Liv?"

"In the living room."

"Okay. Bye Auntie B!"

"See you soon, K!"

Right after the door closed , Kara skipped to Olivia's side.

"Mommy Liv?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can I go to bed early today? I'm pooped."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "You want to go to bed? Early?"

Kara nodded sheepishly.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked eyeing Kara.

"Uh-huh."

"Okay then, Don't forget to brush your teeth."

"I won't. Nighty night Mommy Liv. I love you."

"Night K. Love you, too."

Olivia watched Kara skip up the stairs. Kara usually begged to stay up late, using all kinds of lame excuses.

She shook her head. No. She couldn't use her detective instincts on her own daughter. Olivia shrugged it off. Maybe Kara just wanted some time to herself. Maybe she really wanted to go to bed early. Though she doubted the latter.

Olivia turned back to face the fireplace. She watched the fire dance, she could feel the heat radiating off of it. Was Brennan right? Was she really using her head too much? Could things fall into place that easily? Did Elliot…

"We really have to stop overhearing each other's conversations."

Olivia froze. No way. No freaking way.

She pinched herself.

Ow!

Aw man. She was in reality.

Olivia slowly turned around.

"Hello Liv." Elliot said quietly.

* * *

**For those who watch 'Bones', you'll probably notice a few quotes in this chapter. Yeah, I've become quite addicted to the series lately. For those who haven't watched it before, the new season starts on Sept 17th.**

**Okay, I'll stop now. Just don't forget to review, okay?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi!! So this is it, the final chapter. I've had a fun time writing this story and I want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed this story! :)**

**You guys were the motive that kept me going on when I wanted to give up, esp the thought Elliot and Olivia not getting together in the show got me so frustrated! (heehee) (They should be together already!)**

**I like to say that this story is the one that got me really started on looking forward to posting new works on ff. I hope that you'll like my other works just like you've all liked "Someone to turn to". And for all the "Bones" fans out there, you can go check out my story, "Head Wound". It's a funny short piece of, you guessed it, Booth and Brennan!**

**Again, I want to thank all of you!! 3 So along with the last scene! :)**

**Disclaimer: Even after this story, I still own nothing 'cept for the adorable Kara that is.  
**

* * *

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block everything out.

"You heard all that?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Elliot nodded before remembering Olivia couldn't see him. "Yeah."

She groaned.

"Why are you still here?" Olivia asked, suddenly realizing the obvious.

"Kara asked me to stay for a while," Elliot explained, suddenly realizing why Kara had made him sneak into the house and stand quietly in the dark. So that was why she made him feel like a thief.

"So Brennan saw you?"

"Uh-huh. I somehow have the feeling that she knew I was there all along. She didn't seem shocked to see two figures standing there in the dark," Elliot said, "If I didn't know better, I'd say we're in the middle of some kind of conspiracy."

Olivia chuckled lightly. Even though she wanted nothing more than to punch Brennan in the gut, she'd have to agree with Elliot. Conspiracy? Please!

She slowly opened her eyes. Elliot was still standing in the doorway watching her. There was something familiar and yet so unknown to Olivia in his eyes, was it…affection? Could she dare say love?

"Liv…"

Olivia cut him off before he could say anything more.

"El, let's just pretend that that all never happened. I don't want to jeopardize our partnership. Not again."

Her heart panged each time a syllable escaped her lips. She wanted to throw herself into his arms and tell him how much she needed him, how much she wanted him. But she didn't want to take the risk of losing everything. At least without knowing, she'd have something to hope. False hope maybe, but at least it was something to motivate her to get out of bed every morning.

Elliot had to admit, for a moment there, he had the thought of turning around and walking away or at least find someway to laugh it all off. But something stopped him.

What were the odds of the same situation coming around again? The overhearing and Kara yearning that there was someone for Olivia. It was a gift, an opportunity that fell right into his hands. Was he going to just let it slip through his fingers without even trying to grasp it?

"I can't, Olivia."

Olivia gasped when she heard Elliot's soft whisper. Her eyes widened with shock. What was he talking about? He couldn't be drunk, could he?

As if he could read her mind, he continued, "I can't go back to the way I was before. The way _we_ were, pretending that we were _just partners_. You can't kid yourself nor can you kid me after hearing what we both said." He took a deep breath, "It was tormenting, seeing you everyday, wondering if you ever felt the same way. I had to fight the urge to tell you how I felt everyday, terrified that it would compromise our partnership. Our relationship. I love you, Olivia. I truly do. All this happened for a reason, Even if you don't want to believe it."

Olivia's mouth, literally, fell open. She couldn't believe her ears. Did she actually hear what she thought she heard?

"I must be dreaming. Pinch me." Olivia said dazedly, trying not to get too emotional before confirming she wasn't off in fairyland. Elliot chuckled before walking over to pinch Olivia's cheek.

"Ow!" Olivia rubbed her cheek happily. Still too dazed to say anything, her mouth opened and closed like a fish gapping for air.

"You really mean that?" she asked timidly after taking a long moment to compose herself.

He nodded. "Each and every word."

Olivia gazed into Elliot's eyes. She'd dreamt of this so many times, but never having the indulgence of thinking that even for a moment, it might come true. But it was happening right now. For real. She didn't know how to respond. She'd never rehearsed it before.

Acting on impulse, Olivia reached out and pulled Elliot down besides her, capturing his lips in hers. Elliot quickly responded. Deepening the kiss, Olivia circled her arms around Elliot's neck. Elliot ran a hand through Olivia's silky hair while cradling her cheek with the other. Their mouths moved together in perfect rhythm. Their tongues danced together in perfect beat. They had over a decade to understand each other and this was the perfect moment to show their results.

A squeal of delight came from the doorway. Elliot and Olivia pulled away reluctantly and turned to find Kara standing there clapping her small hands, face full of pure bliss.

Olivia and Elliot glanced at each other before bursting into laughter. They were worrying too much.

Olivia tucked herself into Elliot's arms and sighed in content.

She waved Kara over, "Hey sweetie, I thought you already went to bed," she laughed, kissing Kara's fine hair.

Kara squirmed in Olivia's arms with laughter.

"I got thirsty."

Elliot circled his arms around his two favorite girls.

"Well you came down just in time to see the show," he chuckled, "K, I know I'm not your daddy but I want you to know that I'm always going to be here. I'm never going to leave you. You know that right?"

Kara fumbled around in Olivia's arms until she faced Elliot. She nodded solemnly. "I love you, Elliot," she said with the hugest smile that could show on her small face.

Olivia tilted her head to kiss Elliot's jaw. "So do I. I love you Elliot. I've loved you for over a decade."

A warm feeling filled Elliot's chest, something that he'd never felt before.

"So have I, Liv. So have I."

Elliot stared at his two girls wondering what he did that got him to where he was today. Hours ago, he'd never dare dream that this would happen. But now? He said a quick prayer, thanking God for blessing him with such an amazing gift.

For years he'd always been by himself. Even with Kathy, he was still alone in a way. But today he had two people that were going to be with him. Two amazing people that he loved and could turn to.

_The End_

* * *

**Last chapter. Review?**

**Again, thanks! :D**


End file.
